1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stationary exercise apparatus, more particularly to a stationary exercise apparatus with an adjustable assembly to change the position thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Indoor exercise has become indispensability to people who enjoy exercising. In a variety of indoor stationary exercise apparatus, elliptical or cross-training exercise apparatus have been popular for several years. Early elliptical exercise apparatus typically had a single mode of operation, and exercise intensity was varied by increasing operating speed or resistance. More recently, enhancing exercise intensity in some exercise apparatus has been made by varying the moving path of the user's feet, such as inclining the moving path or increasing the stride length.
Particularly, the elliptical exercise apparatus which use the method of inclining the moving path of the user's feet to enhance exercise intensity usually have a problem. The problem is that makes the user too near or too far away the console or the handles during inclined process. That results in inconvenience for the user to operate the elliptical exercise apparatus. This is because the upright post which is configured for supporting the console or the handles of prior elliptical exercise apparatus is mounted on the stationary frame and can't be adjusted to move forward or rearward.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,804 discloses two mechanisms for adjusting the incline of an elliptical exercise apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,552 also discloses another elliptical exercise apparatus in which the incline of the moving path of the user's feet can be adjusted. But the console and the handles are mounted on the stationary frame and can't be adjusted according to the incline of the moving path.
Clearly for the forgoing reasons, there is still a need for a stationary exercise apparatus which can make the user to adjust position of the upright post to drive the console or the handles at appropriate location according to the incline of the moving path of the user's feet.